


Not So Innocent

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy!Kink, Father/Son, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Past Relationship(s), Rimming, Underage Sex, cockslut!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who made you cream those pretty little panties, Harry? Huh?"<br/>"Y-ou daddy..you!"<br/>"That's right, now because you were such a bad boy for daddy, that perky little ass is mine, do you hear me?!"<br/>"Yes dad-dy"<br/>"Good"<br/>Zayn slid his child's lacie underwear down, and nearly came right then and there. His son's  'willy' was leaking pre-cum, and that perky little ass was almost too much for Zayn to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slutty Little Boy

"Who made you cream those pretty little panties, Harry? Huh?"  
"Y-ou daddy..you!"  
"That's right, now because you were such a bad boy for daddy, that perky little ass is mine, do you hear me?!"  
"Yes dad-dy"  
"Good"  
Zayn slid his child's lacie underwear down, and nearly came right then and there. His son's 'willy' was leaking pre-cum, and that perky little ass  
was almost too much for Zayn to handle.  
He turned Harry around sharply, and slammed him into the arm of the couch. Harry let out a small whimper, which only fueled Zayn's determination  
to fuck his son until he can't walk.  
Zayn spread Harry's milky cheeks apart with his fingers, enjoying his view. "Daddy make me feel soooooooo good!" Harry yelled out.  
"You're being punished Harry, daddy's not gonna make you feel good." Harry began to whine. "Daddy that's not fair! I'm a good little boy! I want you to fill  
me up!" Zayn smirked, loving his son say that.  
He smacked Harry's bum harshly, hearing an "ow!" from the boy. He smacked it again and again, and each time, Harry involuntaringly bucked his  
hips into the couch.  
After awhile, Harry's bum felt good, and he loved his dad's spanking. "Yes daddy! Spank me harder!"  
Zayn spanked him a few times more, before he couldn't take the hardness in his pants.  
"Harry you did so good for daddy that I want to give you a treat."  
"Yay daddy! What is it?"  
"Well you know how you lick and suck on a dum-dum baby?"  
"Yeah yeah!"  
"You're gonna lick and suck daddy's willy just like that."  
"Ooooo! I've always wanted to suck your willy, daddy.. can I please???"  
Zayn nodded, gesturing for his son to get between his legs. He slid his pants off slowly, giving a show for Harry.  
Harry's little willy twitched as he looked up at his dad, and he eagerly took hold of the willy in front of him.  
He put it in his mouth as far as it would go, nearly chocking himself.  
Swirling his tongue against what was in his mouth, was pleasing his father very much, but he wanted to please him further.  
So, he pumped the rest of the length that wouldn't fit. Zayn encouraged him saying "Yes baby!" or "Daddy feels so good!" until he came, and instructed Harry to swallow.  
Harry swallowed most of his father's load, smiling. "Did I do good daddy?" "You did great, booboo. Do you want Daddy to make you feel good?" Harry jumped up and down, nodding his head coherantly.  
Giving Harry what he wanted, Zayn lays Harry down on his stomach on the couch. "Try to be quiet baby, yeh? Be good for daddy."  
He bends down and licks his sons crack, trailing all the way down it. Harry shivers, but remains quiet, like his father asked of him. Spreading his cheeks, Zayn darts his tongue into Harry's hole.  
In and out. In and out. Until Harry is squirming uncontrolably.  
Then, lubing himself up as well as Harry's hole, Zayn thrusts into his son, blocking out everything but the connection between his throbbing dick, and the wondorous hole he had the pleasure of splitting open.  
He hears a distant 'stop' and a 'it hurts' before thrusting farther in,and hearing only moans.  
He reaches around and pumps Harry, hoping to get him off quick, so that he can come. "Daddy! I need to wee, stop!" "Harry, pee for me, pee all over my hand, baby!" Harry screams as Zayn hits his prostate,  
and comes on his dad's fingers. Zayn releases him, holding onto his hips instead. His dick felt perfect inside of his son, he felt perfect.  
With another thrust, Zayn gives a throaty moan, and comes again, this time inside Harry.  
He pulls out quickly, sure that his son is hurt, that he is upset and will want to go live with Liam instead.  
Harry sits up normal on the couch, and looks at his father.  
"Can my friend Louis play with us next time? He didn't get to pee at our last playdate."  
Zayn lifted his eyebrows in shock, then cocked one as he thought more about his son's relationship with the boy from his class.

"Maybe Harry. Maybe."


	2. What's Past is Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected happiness in a glimmer of Zayn's, Harry's...and Liam's (?) lives. Who knows... maybe Zayn's not a monster after all. (Filler af)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the (sorta) cliff hanger at the end required another part...or a few more. This is a filler for what's to come ;) Its boring but

Zayn lay on his back against his soft bed which provides no comfort for him at all. Not since the incident with Harry, anyway. 

He feels so guilty that it's eating him alive, gnawing at his flesh. It's unbearable, but he takes it everyday, because what choice does he have? But it's not as if he does much during the day, unable to go to work and face people with good intentions, good lives, good values, good. good. good. good. He lays in his room, only leaving when he's hungry enough to puke.

On his bedside table lay his supply of cigarettes and alcohol, two of the only things keeping him from killing himself. The other things are even scary to himself, a new level of fucked up. They remain in a box under his bed, hidden. From who he doesn't know, Harry is staying with Liam. (Although Harry was entirely against leaving his daddy, and staying with his dad, whom he barely knows it seems. It hurt him that Zayn wouldn’t answer when he called for him, or knocked at his door, leaving him alone. But no matter how hungry, bored, or lonely he was, Harry wanted to be with his daddy. Simple as that.) 

They were what got you taken in, sent to hell. Needles and pills that kept him sane, but are actually making him crazy. He knows, oh God he knows its wrong, but he cant stop. It was like his new addiction was to cover up his addiction for his baby boy. The drugs are temporary fixes however, and when the high is gone, all he feels is unbearable sadness and an ache in his heart. 

He can’t help but miss Liam too, who had been his ‘high-school sweetheart’, his ‘first love’, and his ‘first time’ with a guy. He can’t help but remember how scared and upset he was when his parents kicked him out of the house after finding their son with another boy, how smitten he was when Liam and him bought a flat together and worked their asses off through the rest of high school and college, and how blissed out he was when he adopted his son. He can’t help but hate himself, for ruining his life. Those amazing times in his life were now only faded memories.

~

Harry sits with his fist resting against his jaw in thought, staring out the rain-covered window. He felt like a complete waste of space. Not only did daddy hate him, but dad wasn’t a cuddlier, and went out a lot. Of course, he loved his dad but, it was different. It wasn’t a type of love he felt he had to announce because it was that strong, it was just there. And of course, he loved the occasional and special times dad would take him to get ice cream or go to the park. Harry knew Liam cared, and was trying and that was enough. However, their relationship would never compare to his and Zayn’s bond. He knew better. He knew that what him and daddy did was wrong, but he didn’t know why. Harry loved his daddy, his daddy loved him, so what was the matter? Why couldn’t he see his daddy anymore? He felt the tears welt up in his eyes for the second time that morning, and a rather large wave of “homesickness” accompanying it. 

“Haz?” Liam knocks nervously on his son’s door, not sure if he’s more afraid to talk to his upset son or give him the news of what they are doing today.   
Harry chokes on a sob, wiping his last tear before managing a “come in” from his fragile body.  
The door knob turns and both Harry and Liam watch it. Liam shuffles inside and sits awkwardly on the corner of Harry’s desk. 

Harry tries to collect himself- hating when anyone saw him cry- but his sniffles were loud, and his eyes stung and were surely red and swollen. His dad looked at him with both sympathy and guilt. He just wants to curl up in a ball and fall asleep. 

Liam clears his throat and folds his hands together. “Harry, we’re going to visit Zayn..er your other dad today. But, only if you’re up for it. You’ve uh..been through a lot. More than anyone should have to go through.” Harry simply nods and looks down in his lap. Liam walks across the room and kneels in front of him. “Harry I need you to tell me how you feel about this. About how you’re feeling. Talk to me sweetheart..please..”

Harry considers the situation, and he feels relieved. He’s excited to see his daddy. So excited, and he hopes maybe his daddies could fall in love again and he would have his family back. He would be willing to share his daddy. The thought makes his toes curl. 

He places his hands on Liam’s back bravely and smiles up at him. “Daddy I’m so excited. I miss daddy Zayn so much.” Liam coos because sometimes Harry’s too cute for his own good. “Me too baby. We’re going to spend some quality time together. The three of us. You’d like that wouldn’t you?” He asks, genuinely concerned Harry will be uncomfortable with the circumstances. 

Fortunately, Harry nods happily and goes to get dressed and playfully shoos Liam out of the room. Liam’s so happy to see his smile again. 

~

Zayn’s still in bed, smoking a cigarette, when the phone rings. He is overly confused and lets out a string of curse words before putting the cigarette out and hurriedly reaching for the phone.

“Hello?” He says - and the lack of him speaking and impact of the drugs leave his voice groggy and impatient. He hopes it’s not Harry.

“Zayn? ‘S that you?” It’s Liam, and Zayn suddenly feels hot.

“Yeah, ‘s me..what ya want?”

“I um..well…I was wonderin if me and Harry could spawn a visit. Let you see him, yeah?” 

Zayn’s eyes widen. Of course he wants to see his son just….not when he is this broken. And Liam, ugh Liam, he wants to wake up next to him once more just as much.

“Zayn, you still there?”

“Yeah ‘M still here…” he sits up. “Don’ you think that’s a bit crazy? You and I both know I don’ deserve to see him.” 

Liam seriously considers what Zayn is saying. “But, Zayn…I miss you..er I mean he misses you. He doesn’t even know or care, ‘m not sure which one, about the incident. He loves you, Zayn. C’mon.”

Without a thought, Zayn smiles into the phone. “Yeah, come please. I’d love it.”

“You’ve just made me very happy…Harry’s actually gettin’ ready now. Mind if we come soon? Don’t wanna intrude.”

Zayn scoffs. “’M not doing anythin’ Li, come over whenever.”

“Alright, alright. Goodbye, Zayn.”

Liam hears the line start beeping, indicating Zayn hanging up and he doesn’t even care that he didn’t say goodbye back. He just cant believe he’s seeing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me some feeeeedback and follow my tumblr [zaynjesus](%E2%80%9Dzaynjesus.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


	3. Can't Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Harry visit Zayn. Zayn's really way too impressive for such a bad person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this took me way too long to update. Like, wow. Anyway, this is probably not what you expected but I hope you like it. Part 4 (I hope) will come quickly because I can't leave myself on a cliff hanger...

"Harry are you sure you want to keep going?" Liam questions for what to Harry feels like the twentieth time. 

"Yes dad. I pinky promise that I'm fine." Harry holds his small pinky up to indicate he intends to keep his promise. Swearing over a pinky means serious business. Or at least, Harry's pretty sure it does. 

Liam smiles, looking at his curly-haired munchkin hopping up and down in his carseat. He even lifts his not-so-small-and-cute pinky up once he and Harry make eye contact. 

They arrive shortly after and Liam feels quite sick to his stomach. The kind of sick that makes you want to rip the seatbelt that is digging in to your soul off and dive into cool water. He holds onto the thought of carsickness from the longer drive. But, he knows there's another likely reason.

Zayn's house - what used to be both their houses, their family unit - is rather unkept. Weeds have taken over a good bit of the overgrown grass and the bushes are pressed tightly against the house with the need of a major trim. The worst part for Liam however, is the underlying dirty feeling he has being there. He knows Zayn suffers from drug dependance and what the fuck he is thinking allowing his charming young child back here he doesn't fucking know. But Liam would never, could never, lie to Zayn. 

With a hard swallow, Liam clasps onto Harry's hand and they ascend the steps. The doorbell ring seems to echo. 

 

 

Zayn's entire body shoots up a little with the sound of the doorbell. As of today, as of the phone call with Liam, Zayn has sworn to himself to never touch any drugs other than marijuana and tabacco again. It's an amazing start he's sure, but it's not /that/ impressive...or as easy said as done. He would rather wank over the image of his son than continue doing this to himself. 

He's also cleaned his entire house. It doesn't look or feel the same and he's certain that's a good thing. Showered, shaved, well dressed, and nearly done with drugs again, Zayn feels confident enough to open the door. To his future he hopes.

With bright eyes and a wide smile plastered on his face, Zayn opens the door. 

"Daddy!" Harry squeals, running into Zayn's lowered arms. He holds on tightly, they both do, never really wanting to let go. 

"I missed my buddy so much." Zayn lets out, lowering the rest of his body as to hug Harry better. Tears pour from his eyes as he revels in the moment. 

 

Liam bends down too now, rubbing Harry's back to subtly get him to pull away and return to reality. Harry picks up on it, and detaches from Zayn, scooting back a bit to watch his parents interact. 

"Zayn.. it's so good to see you." Liam says, and whole heartedly means, amazed at how great Zayn appears. He offers a friendly hug, stepping closer as to wrap his arms around Zayn's shoulders. The darker man presses into the warm body in front of him, arms grazing around Liam's sides. They break apart after a moment, and subtly gawk at one another. 

"I can't believe you guys actually came... wow." Zayn is still starstruck, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Please, come in." 

Harry skips into the hallway, making himself at home (because it really /is/ his home) and Liam watches Zayn close the door and then follows him into the living room. The inside of the house is squeaky clean and Liam is pleasantly but suspiciously shocked - could Zayn really be doing this much better than he thought?

"You guys thirsty?" Zayn questions.

Harry begs for apple juice in his old special cup, which Zayn gladly supplies him with. While Liam just politely replies "Maybe later, yeah?" and sits on the couch. 

Zayn senses Liam's discomfort and realizes this isn't going to go anywhere if he and Liam don't talk first. 

"Harry?" He calls. Harry comes running into the kitchen.

"Yeah daddy?" 

"Why don't you go play with your toys? Your dad and I need to have a grown up talk."

Harry gladly skimpers up the stairs and to his playroom. Zayn is glad that there's such high energy in his house again.

He sits on the loveseat, diagonal from Liam and decides on speaking first. 

 

"Liam, I realize that you're a bit scared to be around me now and.." he has to stop and think. "..well, I would be quite scared myself if you weren't. What I did was... not justifiable even though like you said, Harry doesn't seem to care or remember. I don't want you to forgive me, so please don't. Don't sympathize for me, either - I do not deserve it." He lowers his voice, scooting closer to the edge of the cushion. "You and I both know I'm a piece of shit and that I'm pretty bad at fixing that. But, not for one second have I stopped loving or wanting the best for you and Harry."

Liam breathes a sigh of relief, sliding closer to Zayn so to rub his hand against his. "Zayn, I believe you. Yeah, you can be shitty but I loved being around you and being a part of trying to fix whatever you thought was wrong with you. I accept what you did and I want you to accept this." 

Accept what? Zayn immediately thinks before Liam is on Zayn's lap, invading his shocked mouth with his glorious tongue. FUCK. 

Liam finally breaks away as soon as Zayn has registered what is happening and starts kissing back. "I'm been hard since I walked in." Liam hotly breathes into his ear.


	4. I Want In

_Holy fuck._ Is all Zayn can think.  _Holy. Fuck._

Liam is sucking on his tongue, grinding his manly hips against Zayn's more bony ones. Zayn is sure this is heaven - definitely not real. Not even close.. because Liam's never come on to him without making Zayn earn it, and Zayn's sure he hasn't.

Moans errupt into Zayn's mouth, to the point he can taste how much Liam wants it and...  _Holy. Fuck._  

"Zayn fuck- need you." Liam pants, broken away for air. He starts tugging on Zayn's fly, too light headed to correctly open them himself. Zayn tries to respond, tries to get Liam going even more, but his mouth has been agape with the absence of strawberry flavored lips and it refuses to close.  

" _Zayn?_ " Liam's not quite sure if Zayn's still breathing and he needs this now. 

Zayn coughs into his fist, leaning forward causing Liam to lean back. "S-sorry, Li. Jesus... I forgot how fucking good you felt." Liam smiles, but would really just like to get Zayn's black skinny jeans off and on the floor. He goes back to trying. Zayn grabs Liam's wrist, finally returning to reality. 

"Li...what about Harry? He could come down any second." 

"What about him?" Liam's feeling dirtier and hornier by the second. "He could join couldn't he?" Zayn's eyes go wide at that. There's absolutely no way this is Liam. 

He's absolutely appalled that Liam is so for corrupting their child a moment more and _no_. He will _not_ do anything else sexual with his child. "Liam, no. Get off, c'mon. This is wrong."

Liam is getting angry. Why was Zayn so turned off now to the idea? I mean, you don't stop being attracted to someone do you? Even if it's your own kid? It's super sick that he _wants_ Zayn to molest his child now, and even join in he knows, but oh God, Harry was so sexily innocent and Zayn hasn't looked this good in years. Wouldn't he be crazy to _not_ want this? 

He leans down to Zayn's ear, holding back the slightly smaller man's arms that attempt to push him off yet still, and whispers, "Zayn if you don't join me, 'm just gonna do it at home.. Harry wants to feel like someone's little slut again so _I'm_ gonna give it to him." Zayn can't help it - God knows he's trying - his cock is uncontrollable when referring to his little Harry as a slut. The image is just too hot. (Especially since Harry was a slut for  _him._ ) 

"Fi-ine, Li..mmm." he breathes heavily out, grinding up against Liam, eyes hazing over. _A family of lust_  is what they should be called.

Liam smirks then hops off, eyeing Zayn the whole time with his lip scraped against his teeth. "Shall I get Hazza or would you like to, babe?" 

 _Holy.Fuck._ is all Zayn can think, managing to nod towards the stairs in indication that Liam should fetch the  **not so innocent** boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliff hanger for the books.. pretty proud of this, actually. Smut next chapter ;) Hopefully it won't take me a month to finally write it? (Oops)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell...


End file.
